Bukan Putri, Alisa Hanya Seorang Kakak
by Imorz
Summary: Lev Haiba kepada kakak perempuannya yang hebat. #HappyPrettyLionDay


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _warning: typo(s), modified canon, drabble_

.

.

Bukan Putri, Alisa Hanya Seorang Kakak © Imorz

Lev Haiba kepada kakak perempuannya yang hebat.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih mengagumkan selain kakaknya, Alisa Haiba—oke, pengecualian untuk _ranger_ merah pembela keadilan. Dengan rupa seelok kuncup mawar, pelan-pelan gadis itu tumbuh menjadi wanita rupawan pemikat para bujangan. Jangan salah, Lev pun juga tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dambaan para pemudi, hanya saja tingginya _kelebihan_.

Seperti sang ibu, Alisa terkadang memberikannya titah-titah bijaksana super keren yang terkadang berhujung membosankan. Pernah ketika ia tidak sengaja kedapatan bolos belajar demi berlatih voli, Alisa menceramahi dirinya dengan berbagai metode A, B, C hingga malam hari.

Alisa Haiba adalah panutannya. Selain karena ia sangat pintar, Alisa juga sebelas dua belas dengan sang ayah yang tegas. Bisa dibilang, Alisa itu singa betina yang sama sekali tidak jinak. Sentuh saja barang-barangnya, aumannya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada petirnya Jupiter.

Sesekali Alisa akan ikut berlatih voli dengan Lev, meski kebanyakan mengeluh tangan putihnya memerah sakit. Sementara itu, Lev akan menertawakan kepayahannya.

Kakaknya pernah berkencan dengan beberapa pria. Ada yang pergi meninggalkannya, ada juga yang setia namun berhujung kandas jua. Lev akan menguap bosan jika Alisa mulai menceritakan topik mengenai sang kekasih, tapi tak jarang ia akan melindungi sang kakak ketika wanita itu mulai disakiti.

Karena Lev ingat bahwa ketika dirinya masih seukuran pinggang Alisa, kakaknya sering melindunginya dalam berbagai keadaan.

Pernah saat Lev diganggu oleh siswa dari kelas lain. Saat itu ia masih kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Dirinya dicemooh karena tidak terlahir sebagai rakyat Jepang tulen. Sementara itu Alisa datang bak pahlawan _ranger_ merah muda—waktu kecil Lev begitu terobsesi dengan para _ranger_ pelangi. Dengan ketegasannya ia berceramah untuk para pengganggu itu (padahal tangan kirinya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat pemukul _baseball_ ).

Selain itu, untuk suatu alasan, Lev pernah menangis cengeng—sangat cengeng dimana ingusnya berjatuhan. Kediamannya hanya berisi ia dan sang kakak waktu itu. Alisa buru-buru menghampiri adiknya, mengelusi rambutnya halus penuh kasih dan Lev berjengit kaget ketika Alisa mendadak keluar rumah. Sepulangnya, pakaian yang ia kenakan penuh lumut dan bercak lumpur menempel tanpa jengkal.

—namun lotus putih digenggamannya mampu membuat tangis Lev sirna dan ia menganga terpana.

Rekahan senyumnya menghangatkan dunia. Lev, sebagai seorang anak kecil tentu terpukau padanya. Kurang lebih hampir tak mengenali sosok rupawan dibalut hitamnya lumpur pada kedua pipi. Otak anak kecilnya memandang Alisa bagai putri dengan gaun megah serta mahkota mewah.

Seperti lotus putih yang memberikan ketenangan, Alisa sering kali memilih duduk di sampingnya dikala dinginnya malam sembari berbincang hal kesukaan ditemani teh hangat dan selimut oranye yang menyelimuti keduanya. Padahal Lev selalu berbicara dengan topik bola voli, namun Alisa selalu berusaha mengikuti alur obrolan meski ia sama sekali tidak terlalu mengerti. Bukan hanya itu, keluh kesahnya selama di sekolah pun, tak ada canggung ia utarakan.

—diam-diam ia curhat mengenai Yaku Morisuke.

"Lyovochka, ayo! Kita harus segera berangkat!"

Lev tersenyum menatap penampilan Alisa hari ini. Terusan cantik penuh aura feminim itu menguar ketika ia melangkah. Alisa mengibas surai abu terangnya anggun, partikel-partikel cahaya imajiner mengitari dirinya usil. Pancaran menawan mata heterokromia langka begitu memikat angkasa.

Ia cukup berbangga ketika beberapa saat yang lalu Yaku mendapati sosok Alisa untuk pertama kali dan secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa sang kakak sangat jelita (bukankah artinya Yaku tanpa sengaja mengatakan bahwa Lev itu tampan?—oh, itu hanya delusi Lev semata).

"Lyovo—astaga, kau masih mengikat tali sepatu? Cepatlah!"

Pertandingan Nasional mendadak membuat Alisa merubah hobi berkebunnya menjadi penggemar musiman bola voli. Tim kesukaannya tentu saja tim sang adik, Nekoma. Lev sama sekali tidak malu ketika kakaknya meneriakkan Lyovochka alih-alih Lev dikhalayak ramai, lantas ia berbangga diri.

"Ayolah, Lyovochka. Kau tidak ingin membuat kemenanganmu menunggu, kan?"

Alisa berkacak pinggang di depannya. Beruntung Lev sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatu. Ia berdiri menatap mantap sang kakak perempuan. Tidak ingin membangunkan singa betina yang siap mengaum kapan saja.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengagumkan selain kakaknya, Alisa Haiba—oke, pengecualian untuk kelima _ace_ voli seantero Jepang. Lagipula Lev akan mengalahkan mereka satu per satu suatu saat nanti.

Lagi-lagi bibir merahnya menyungging senyum.

"Ayo, Lyovochka!"

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: saya kehabisan ide :'( sungguh prompt flora yang dikasih Pleiades Star Cluster dan kak Rexa Anne bikin otak Imorz muter-muter dan hasilnya hanya begini saja. tapi kedepannya saya berusaha bikin lagi fiksi dengan tokoh Alisa. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, ALISA HAIBA! (maafkan keterlambatannya TT)


End file.
